


Late Night Texts

by Asteroid_Panda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, silly thoughts, slight angst, unspecified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid_Panda/pseuds/Asteroid_Panda
Summary: Bucky has been having night terrors but when a nightly text messages start coming from Y/N he seems to be having an easier time facing each night.





	Late Night Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick and simple thing. Reader is already an established member of the Avengers just to make that clear. Text messages are in bold

            Bucky woke in a cold sweat. This was nothing new though. He sat up and rubbed his face with both hands as he swung his legs over the edge of the messy bed. He can't remember if he was screaming or not but the knock at his door confirmed his theories. Bucky refused to move, truly exhausted by the night terror. The knock never came again and he sighed in relief.

            Bucky stood and made towards the shower that was connected to his room. As he turned on the hot water he silently wondered who had knocked. Of course his first thought was of Steve but remembered Steve was away on a mission at the moment, had been for about a week now. So that couldn't have been who it was. Next he thought of Sam. As much as the two bickered and poked at each other, they were brothers to the end. That must have been who was knocking. Yeah. After all nobody else cared or knew about these night terrors.

* * *

 

            Y/N paced in their room, having walked back after Bucky had not answered his door. Y/N had heard screaming and woke with a start. Rushing out the door they waited a moment until the screaming stopped before knocking on Bucky's door. Y/N was disappointed when Bucky didn't answer but wasn't surprised either. Bucky hardly knew who they were, let alone would want their company when in a fragile state like that. Y/N laid back down deciding to check on Bucky in the morning.

-

            It's like the same night replayed on repeat over and over and all the while, Bucky never knew of Y/N's growing concern. Bucky had brushed them off when originally questioned the following morning and Y/N got the memo. Bucky wanted to deal with his demons alone or at the very least, not let Y/N in to help.

            But Y/N was a stubborn ass if there ever was one. On the 4th night of waking up to Bucky's night terrors, they grabbed their phone hoping to find something to distract them from the sounds of a broken man next door. Suddenly a thought popped into their brain. It was one of those moments when the oddest thoughts come ramming in to your skull and make no sense or reason. One of those thoughts that you just have to mention to someone else to add another being to your suffering of randomness. And luckily, Y/N knew just the person who happened to be awake.

* * *

 

            Bucky looked up from his hunched position when he heard a ping from his phone. Confused he opened up the text message from Y/N.

            **Y/L/N: If you really think about it, pet food could taste like something completely different than what's its labeled and we'd never know.**

            What? _What?_ He stared at the message for a solid 5 minutes completely thrown by the random ass statement that was sent by someone he hardly ever talked with. He stared at the phone until the screen timed out. He set the phone back on his nightstand and laid down. His brows were furrowed. The last thing he remembered thinking about before falling back to sleep was if anyone had actually eaten pet food to find out.

* * *

 

            These types of messages came from Y/N almost every night, or at least he always seemed to receive them whenever he awoke from a night terror. Some he found himself chuckling after reading:

            **Y/L/N: Do you think Peter can stick to non-stick pots and pans?**

**Y/L/N: So do you think Clint is REALLY deaf or just fucking with us all?**

            Other times he had to look things up not really understanding what Y/N was referring to.

            **Y/L/N: Finding your partner on Tinder while being on Tinder yourself is the modern version of the Pina Colada song**

**Y/L/N: How come adults don't get to have Scholastic book fairs? Why are they just in elementary and middle school?**

**Y/L/N: Corn dogs are just meat twinkies when you get down to it**

            That last one made Bucky gag after looking up what a twinkie was. Other messages were just random things much like the first message he ever received.

            **Y/L/N: Why do fashion designers try so hard to make fake pockets look real when they could just make real pockets?**

**Y/L/N: How come it's expected for women to buy their wedding dress when they will only wear it once while men could wear the suit they rent for several other occasions?**

**Y/L/N: How come bunnies are allowed to have sex and have tons of babies all the time and it's considered cute but when a woman does it, it's unlady like?**

And sometimes he just got concerned.

            **Y/L/N: If we really are what we eat, than cannibals are the most human people out there...**

What confused Bucky the most was that outside of these late night text messages, Y/N never acted any differently towards him. They were always kind and polite but never pressured to talk or spend time with others or made it awkward when Bucky wanted his space. It was like a little secret they shared. Neither letting anyone else know of their late night random thoughts. Bucky never answered but he knew that Y/N knew he had seen the message and would smile at him in the mornings with a knowing look.     

            It was one day while he was sparing with Steve in the gym that he finally noticed a difference in himself.

            "You are looking better Buck. Been sleeping better? No nightmares?" Steve asked as he unraveled his hands.

            Bucky stopped his own unraveling and thought. "No I still have them, but." Bucky didn't finish, not wanting to tell his secret, even to Steve.

            "But what Buck?" Steve said, full attention on Bucky.

            Bucky caved at the sad puppy dog eyes Steve was throwing his way. "Y/N has been messaging me almost every night." Steve cocked an eyebrow. "It's not what you think punk." Bucky snorted and stood pacing a little waiting for Steve to finish cleaning up. "They send these weird and random ass messages and it's like I can't get the thought out of my head once I've read them. It's weird but I think it's what's been helping me go back to sleep."

            Steve smiled at his best friend. "What sort of things?" he asked honestly curious.

            Bucky chuckled. "Last night it was, 'do you think a lightsaber could cut through vibranium?' I had to look up what a lightsaber is" Bucky laughed again.

            "What do you say back?" Steve asked as they both made their way back to their rooms.

            Bucky had the decency to look embarrassed. "I don't ever really reply. We don't really talk about it or ever. We've never talked about it actually." Bucky looked slightly sad at the fact.

            "Why?" Steve asked but Bucky just shrugged.

            Before Bucky had an opportunity to think of a good reason, the door next to his own opened and he stopped. He didn't realize anyone was directly next to him. Bucky's eyes went comically wide as Y/N walked out with a book in their hand and a small smile on their lips. Y/N looked up and meet the eyes of the two men and waved a tiny wave.

            Y/N walked past as if nothing as off and headed towards the elevator. Bucky was snapped out of his stupor by a slap to the back of his head. Steve signaled with his head to go after Y/N, his eyes understanding. Bucky moved without thinking and meet Y/N's side as they stepped into the elevator.

            "What floor?" Bucky asked when he realized neither of them had moved.

            "Roof please." Y/N said in their soft, comforting voice.

            Silence was shared between them. Bucky shifted on his feet unable to stand it any longer saying, "You know, they used to play music."

            Y/N chuckled and Bucky smiled at the sound. "Budget cuts, I'm sure."

            It was Bucky's turn to chuckle as the doors opened to reveal a bright and sunny day. Bucky squinted at the sudden onslaught of sunlight. After his eyes adjusted Bucky watched as Y/N took a seat on the large sofa that was kept up here and opened their book without saying anything. The doors started to close which signaled Bucky that he needed his brain to work again.

            "Y/N" he started softly. "What are you doing?" He came and sat a cushion's width a ways from them.   

            "Reading" Y/N held up their book as if he had asked a dumb question.

            "No I mean, why have you been texting me every night?" Bucky twiddled his thumbs and eyes trained as metal and flesh fidgeted.

            Y/N shrugged. "Cause I wanted to" they said simply.

            A bit more silence. "I didn't know you were roomed next to me."

            "I figured" Y/N hummed.

            "Have I been waking you up?" Bucky asked guilt lacing his voice.

            Y/N shrugged again. "I'm a light sleeper. The first time I noticed was at a time Steve was away but you didn't answer your door when I checked on you. I knew that you wouldn't seek help but I wanted to help anyways so I did it in a less direct way after these night terrors kept happening." Y/N finally closed their book and looked up to find Bucky looking at them with a slightly shocked face.

            "I know when I wake up from a nightmare, I have a hard time getting back to sleep if I don't take my mind off the nightmare. I can't even begin to understand the kind of night terrors you must go through. Figuring you wouldn't seek anyone to talk to, I thought maybe if I could implant a silly thought in your head, it would make your mind wonder to other, less troubling things. It helps me, so I thought maybe it could help you."

            "I," Bucky stuttered as he stared in awe of the human in front of him. "I don't know how to thank you Y/N. You've done so much for me and helped me so much." Bucky reached out and placed his hand on top of theirs. "How can I ever thank you?"

            Y/N giggled and smiled bright. "I like milkshakes pretty well."

            "Sugar, I will buy you all the milkshakes you ever want till the end of time" Bucky smiled just as bright.    


End file.
